Alternate Sectional Performance
by 93flwerfly
Summary: What would happen if instead of Sam and Quinn performing at Sectionals, it ended up being Sam and Mercedes?


**OKAY! I NEEDED TO DO THIS! I ALWAYS HAD IN THE BACK OF MY MIND THIS PERFORMANCE INSTEAD OF THE ONE THAT ACTUALLY WENT DOWN. SO HERE IT IS! HOPE YOU LIKED MY ALTERNATE ENDING. (Still thinking it's going to happen by the way). :D**

* * *

><p>Mercedes had a problem. She didn't how to face it. Everyone around her kept telling her how to feel. What to say and how to react. When all she wanted was to breath, even something so simple, she had a major trouble doing. Everyone surrounded her, waiting for her answer.<p>

She set her magazine on her lap and crossed her fingers.

"You want me to sing with Sam, a song normally sung by him and Quinn? You want me to…perform. Like sing a duet at a competition?" Mr. Shue had his hands together and on his chest and was waiting for her answer, along with the others….and Sam.

* * *

><p>They were at Sectionals, when Quinn started having a panic attack.<p>

"I'm totally freaking out last time we performed in front of an audience, I went into labor! I think I'm having post-traumatic stress! I can't breath." Sam kept holding her hand trying to calm her down, but it wasn't working.

She immediately stood up breathing in and out. Puck started freaking out, flashbacks of her in labor started appearing in his head again. She shaking and couldn't stop breathing loudly. Sam got up with her as he stroked her back, trying to make her relax.

"Yo, Ken calm your Barbie down!." Sam gave Santana an evil glare and went back to try and help Quinn.

"Mercedes!" Quinn screamed making Mercedes quickly run towards holding her hand. Mercedes accidently grabbed Sam's hand, which made connected their eyes for the first time, since he arrived.

"You were there when I was in labor! Talk me through it." Mercedes looked at everyone who started freaking out. Especially Mr. Shue, since he came in and he didn't know what was going on.

"All right are you guys ready for…. what's going on? Quinn are you okay?" Quinn started tightening her grip around Mercedes hand, which made her squeal.

"I can't do it Mr. Shue. I can't sing. I can't go out there. I'm having a nervous breakdown." Mr. Shue covered his mouth; he never thought this would happen minutes before a competition.

"Quinn, this is serious. You have to sing. Or else we would have to forfeit." Quinn groaned and screamed, the girl was freaking everyone out. Puck was in the corner curled up into a ball covering his ears; he didn't want to hear her scream.

"Let Mercedes sing my part! Please, I can take her place. We don't have to forfeit." Mr. Shue started pondering at her idea. He didn't think it was a bad one. It might bring up the boost for the competition, due to Mercedes incredible voice.

All eyes turned to Mercedes who was the one started panicking. She looked at Quinn who was trying to breath, then at everyone who were at the edge of their seats. Then she looked at Sam, who gave her a "You don't have to" smile. She let go of Quinn hands and went to resume sitting where she was before Quinn's breakdown. Grabbing her magazine and placing in her lap she was suddenly attack by a swarm of pleadings, tugging of dresses; mostly by Artie. Santana was yelling something in Spanish, as Rachel was still yelling at Finn.

"Mercedes please, we don't have time. What do you say?" Mr. Shue asked her. Mercedes closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them and laughed softly.

"It'd be an honor." Mr. Shue started whooping and went to hug her. Then she was pulled into a group hug. Once free she saw Sam giving her a warm smile, returning the smile they both walked out of the green room along with the group behind them.

"SHOWTIME!" Mr. Shue yelled as everyone started cheering again. Only this time, Mercedes was completely freaked out.

* * *

><p>Mercedes and Sam took their spots behind the curtain, waiting to go out. Sam walked up to Mercedes was trembling with just the voices of the crown murmuring.<p>

"Is Mercedes Jones nervous?" Mercedes looked and slapped Sam's arm playfully which made him chuckle.

"Yes, this is my first duet…at a competition. I've never done this before." Sam could see Mercedes was telling the truth. He was thought she got the solos and the duets. She had a beautiful voice.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Mercedes laughed softly and looked back at Sam, she noticed how calm he was. It infuriated her.

"You are so calm. This being your first competition, you should be worse than Quinn and I combine." Sam laughed loudly covering his mouth in the process. He didn't think he could laugh that hard.

Then the music in the background was their signal. Sam walked back to his spot and on the cue of the New Direction's voices he walked through the curtains and into the auditorium. Leaving Mercedes shaking and taking small breaths.

Then he started singing and her fear and her nervousness all went away.

**Sam started singing smiling at everyone and at Mr. Shue in the process.**

(Sam)

Now I've had the time of my life

No I never felt like this before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

**He gestured the other curtain where Mercedes was going to be coming out of, and soon enough she slowly came out.**

(Mercedes)

'Cause I've had the time of my life

And I owe it all to you

**Mercedes started singing and Sam couldn't help but chuckle. He saw she was nervous, and he thought it was cute. Mercedes started staring at the crowd then back at Sam. He moved his head telling her to started walking towards the stage; she gave him a "thank you" smile. **

(Sam)

I've been waiting for so long

Now I've finally found someone

To stand by me

**Mercedes slowly started walking to the beat of the music and of his voice, keeping her eyes glues to Sam. **

(Mercedes)

We saw the writing on the wall

As we felt this magical

Fantasy

**Mercedes gave Sam a cute and flirty smile as he kept staring at her. They started walking at the same speed, still keeping their eyes on each other.**

**(Both)**

Now with passion in our eyes

There's no way we could disguise it

Secretly

**They both stared took their eyes off each other to stare straight ahead at the same time. Then they moved her eyes back on themselves. **

So we take each other's hand

'Cause we seem to understand

The urgency…oh

**Sam moved his eyes towards the stage, making Mercedes giggle. They both ran up the stairs and on the stage**

(Sam)

Just remember

(Mercedes)

You're the one thing

**They slowly started approaching each other slowly. Mercedes placed her hands behind her giving Sam a shy and cute face. It made Sam smile big. **

(Sam)

I can't get enough of

(Mercedes)

So I'll tell you something

**Sam extended his hand towards her, chuckling she grabbed it. He ended up twirling her around then pulled her into him really close. Their foreheads were touching, their lips inches from one another**.

**(Both)**

This could be love because

**He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Inhaling her scent. She kept staring at him. Then the curtain started pulling up, and Quinn came into her thoughts. She pulled herself away from him, which made Sam open his eyes. They both went into the choreography Mike and Brittany had taught them.**

**(Both)**

I've had the time of my life

No I never felt like this before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you

**Mercedes looked at Sam who hadn't taken his eyes off her. As part of the choreography, Mercedes started walking towards Sam. She walked around him gently stroking his arm. Then she started walking to her right, looking back at Sam while singing.**

Hey Baby

Hey Baby

(Mercedes)

With my body and soul

I want you more than you'll ever know

**She turned around to give Sam a flirty glare.**

****(Sam)

So we'll just let it go

Don't be afraid to lose control

**She stopped walking as Sam made way to her placing both his hands on her waist. They moved side to side, as Mercedes placed her hands on top of his.**

(Mercedes)

Yes I know what's on your mind

When you say, "Stay with me tonight"

**Sam stared down at Mercedes as she was to busy singing to notice the affect he was having on her. He released her as he twirled her around again.**

(Sam)

Just remember

You're the one thing

I can't get enough of

**They both turned to face each other and started singing to each other. He grabbed her hands, as she looked surprised. She looked down to see if the feeling she was getting was from his hands**

****(Mercedes)

So I'll tell you something

This could be love because

**She saw Sam was smiling at her, and she smiled back. They continued to sing while holding hands. Then they parted their hands and faced the crowd and finished the last of the choreography and the performance.**

**(Both)**

I've had the time of my life

No I never felt like this before

Yes I swear it's the truth

And I owe it all to you.

**(Both)**

Now I've

I've had the time of my life

They ended the last verse holding hands and staring into each other eyes. Sam couldn't believe he hadn't seen Mercedes' beauty before. She_ was_ beautiful. He couldn't stop staring.

Mercedes wanted him to stop staring, but on other hand, she didn't want him to. The only thought that was running through her hand was _Quinn is going to kill me!_

The cheerful crown made the pair jump. They took a bow and headed to take their places for Santana's solo.

After they came back from the performance. Everyone had to go the choir room before heading home. Mr. Shue was going to have a meeting. Before Mercedes entered the choir room she went straight to her locker.

She took out her jacket, but she was just trying to buy time so that everyone couldn't see she was having a mini breakdown.

"Hey." Mercedes stopped breathing as she heard his voice. She slowly closed her locker to find Sam on the other side, leaning against the other lockers that were next to hers.

"Hey Sam." Mercedes gave him an embarrassed smile as Sam laughed softly and grabbed his neck.

"I broke up with Quinn." Mercedes eyes felt like they were going to fall out of her sockets.

"What? Why? I thought you loved her." Mercedes rolled her eyes as she started walking away. She didn't notice until seconds later that she sounded jealous. She quickly turned around to apologized when Sam's lips prevented her from doing so.

He moved his tongue into her, asking for access, which Mercedes granted. He grabbed her hips tightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She couldn't believe that she was kissing one of the hottest guys at McKinley.

They parted laughing softly. They placed their heads on top of one another.

"I don't know why but I need to get to know you. I need to have you in my life. I need you. That performance made me realize…the affect you have towards me. I feel like I don't have to pretend to be someone I am not." Mercedes didn't speak, all she did was listen to her future boyfriend reveal all of his feelings.

"That performance opened my eyes. Mercedes, you're the only person I want to be with." Mercedes started blushing and planted her head on his chest.

Sam grabbed her chin and kissed her lips once more.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He pulled away from the kiss and started talking to her lips.

"It'd be an honor." Sam chuckled and picked up his girlfriend and twirled her around. Mercedes laughed and smacked him gently on his arm.

They headed to the choir room, hand in hand. Didn't matter the looks, the gossip and the insults they knew they were going to get. Both Mercedes and Sam knew one thing: _This person beside me is worth it._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AWWWWW!<em>**** I really really hope you guys liked this sectionals performance then the one that actually happened. i got the idea because when they are in the green room, Rachel yelled at Finn because she thought he told Kurt that Finn and Santana slept together. Then mercedes says she told him, and i saw Sam couldn't stop staring Mercedes, so there goes my idea! **

**Hope you guys liked it! GO SAMCEDES! SO EXCITED FOR EPISODE 8 TO COME OUT! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
